


Pocky Prankster

by eternalsession



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, i think that's what its called?, someone wiki that tho lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsession/pseuds/eternalsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from tumblr found here: http://impulse.co.vu/post/84045373489/iridescentoracle-okay-but-the-beta-kids-playing<br/>I thought it'd be fun to try!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocky Prankster

"Hahaha, seriously, Dave?"

"Oh, fuck off, Egbert! I know you want to kiss Rose, and that's the only reason you bought these fucking things!" Dave was flustered. Around John, Rose, and Jade, he'd begun to take his shades off more and more because he had nothing to hide. The downside to this is that whenever he was flustered it was really evident. This was one of those times. Jade giggled and sat down crosslegged next to Dave. John and Rose followed suit, making a type of circle-diamond-square... shaped... thingy. Yeah that.

John pulled a stick of pocky from one of three boxes. Oh yeah, they were playing all night. John bought three of these fuckers and there was no way in hell he was gonna not eat all of them.

"Dave, if I wanted to kiss Rose, I would, and we all know that!" He laughed, then planted a kiss on her cheek. Dave rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Egbert. Who's gonna go first here?" He said, leaning back on his hands. Jade popped up.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" she said, with her usual confident grin.

"Winner goes last?" He said, returning the confidence. Rose and Dave laughed quietly at the two's antics.

"Scissors!"

"Paper! Oh goddammit!" Jade said, slinking a little, then turning to Dave. She laughed nervously. "My bad, hehe."

"'S cool. We're going first?" he said, with the same kind of sheepish smile. John snickered in the back, and Rose punched him softly, telling him not to do that. She was laughing too. 

"Alright, Mr.Strider," Rose said, handing him a stick of pocky. "Hop to it!" she giggled. He took it and started to blush, and turned his gaze to an also red Jade.

"Shit. So, I'm gonna put this end in my mouth, and I guess you can take the other end?" He said. He tried not to meet Jade's eyes. She took the other end hesitantly. Their eyes met and their gazes didn't break. Slowly, Dave and Jade put more into their mouths. Their noses were already touching at that point, but their lips had yet to meet. John giggled.

"That's it, they're done. They're not gonna move anymore." John whispered to Rose.

"Honestly I didn't think they'd agree to it to begin with," she whispered back, chuckling. It was then that it dawned on them, at the same time. " _These fuckers set us up!"_   Dave wanted to shout to Jade, but given that his mouth was full of fuckin pocky and he didn't want to admit he noticed it first. What would have kept him from noticing sooner? Oh, that's right, the fact that not only did he want to kiss Jade, but he was blushing like a goddamn anime.

They continued to nibble for about 20 minutes, before John finally gave up, and burst into laughter. "Oh my God, Rose I can't take this anymore, look at how serious they are!" He said. Rose tried to calm him but she was also laughing half as hard as him. "No, no, you'll miss when Jade finally gives up and gives him the smooch!" She said, but quiet enough for neither Dave, nor Jade to hear. John promptly sat back down and waited about 45 seconds, before Jade did as Rose said. She bit off her bit of pocky and said something along the lines of "Just KISS me you big dope!" and pressed her lips to his. Dave was surprised, but gradually returned the kiss, before they both fell over, Dave's hands resting on Jade's hips.

"Aww, look at the happy couple." John said, wrapping his arm around Rose's shoulder, then pulling her close. She giggled.

"Oh yes, the happiest couple. I suppose it would be our turn, now, John?" She said, resting her hand on his waist.

"Nah. They're about to be mad, in three, two," he started but was stopped short. Dave picked him up by the collar.

"Egbert I swear to fucking GOD if you pull this shit again I'm gonna kill you." He said, laughing. He wasn't mad, he got to kiss Jade, but still. It was awkward as fuck. John kissed Dave on the lips.

"Wow, Mr.Strider can't kiss a girl even when asked. I bet you can kiss a man though," he threw in, with a sly smirk. Dave planted a kiss in return on John's lips and put him down.

"Fuck off, Egbert." He giggled, and sat down inbetween Rose and Jade, as it should be. They all took each other's hands and intertwined each others fingers.

"Hey, guys," John said, scooting in closer. They all moved in closer to hear him. "Let's always be together. Forever!" He said with the biggest, dumbest grin. And it was the most contagious thing.

"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> one day im not gonna write a rare pair  
> this is not one of those days  
> hey look i made a clever title for once holla at me tho


End file.
